battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of the Hang Glider/Transcript
:intro :montage of every Cake at Stake intro, except the end of "the points are gone" intro is replaced with... :across every recommended character :Announcer: Spongy. :votes for Leafy by showing leafs :(Camera shows Snowball, Tennis Ball, Match and Woody on the UFO> :(Camera show the contestants in Dream Island again) :Pin: Teardrop, help me find out who has Dream Island! :Ice Cube: Can I- :Pin: Certain. :Golf Ball: I'll help as well. :Pin: So where do we start? :Golf Ball: Let's ask Leafy. She's on the other side of the gate. :(Eraser, Golf Ball, Pin, Ice Cube, Blocky, Teardrop walk over the Dream Island's gate) :Blocky: Leafy, do you have Dream Island? :(Leafy hides the certificate behind her) :Leafy: No. :Eraser: Firey really needs that island. He deserves it! :Leafy: He has to disagree with that. The way he acts was just- :(All the other contestants show up) :Leafy: -wonderful! :shows an "Infinite Matter Generator" in Rocky's mouth :shows the announcer transportation device :Tennis ball: Match! Flip the switch back! Start flying again! :Match: I can't! It's like a 1-way lever or something. :points to a room with all the announcers inside it :Snowball: There's all the other announcers! :Match: No way! :Ball Speaker Box throws a spikeball at Rocky's Infinite Matter Generator :Pencil: Finally! No more vomit! :barfs out a spike ball :Flower: Ice cube, uh not worth it. :throws Ice Cube Recovery Center into the incinerator :Firey: Flower! You've got to stop! :Coiny: Yeah Flower, end this immediately! :Blocky: Wow, thats the first time you 2 have ever agreed without arguing... I think. :and Coiny hug :Pen: Has Flower finally stopped her evil doings? :Flower: Nope! :throws Leafy Recovery Center into incinerator :Leafy: I really dont know why Firey would do that. It seems he turned from a nice caring friend into jerk! A hideous, unloving jerk with no feelings at all! :Golf Ball: Leafy, I know you're upset, but that doesnt mean you have to call him names! :Pin: Maybe we can talk about it, you know, to soothe your feelings! :Leafy: Sorry, Pin, I don't want to talk right now. :Pin: I know Firey excluded you from Dream Island, but don't worry about it too much! Especially because- :Leafy: I know, especially because Firey never recieved Dream Island at all. :Pin: Wait... How do you know that? :Leafy: Uh... I heard him talking through the wall. :Eraser: But isnt that wall sound proof? :shows wall with "sound proof" painted on it :Golf ball: I think I know whats going on, you bought Dream Island, didn't you! Thats how you know everything! This is all your fault, isn't it! Firey rejected you, you wanted revenge, isn't that what happened? Admit that's what happened, Leafy! Admit it already! :starts turning into Evil Leafy :Eraser: Guys, do you see that? She's turning evil! :Ice Cube: What? :Pin: What? Thats crazy! :Golf Ball: I think its time to see whats really going on inside this so called Leafy! :Eraser: Yeah! :and Pin rip Leafy in half, revealing a foot ball :Eraser: Foot ball! :Golf Ball: I didn't mean that literally! :throws Announcer Recovery Center and Cheese Orb Recovery Center into the incinerator while everyone begs her to stop :Flower: Here goes that last and most important recovery center! :throws the Master Recovery Center into the incinerator :Flower: I think my work here is done! :Pen: Don't you realize what you just did? All the damage you caused? :Bubble: Now if anyone dies, they'll be gone forever! :Flower: And that's what I want! Bubble, you were nice to me sometimes but not enough times, and to be honest I'm not sad to see you go. :pops Bubble :gasps :Flower: Who's next? :Pen: Flower, calm down! Do you really want to do this? :Flower: Yes, of course I want to do this! :Flower: That's why I- :Transportation Device crushes Flower :Coiny: What is going on? :Match: Hey guys! OMG I'm alive! :Pen: Yeah, but you killed someone else under your massive machine. :Match: Oh my gosh, is it Pencil? It better not be Pencil! :Blocky: It's Flower. :Match: Well thats good then! :and Match high-five :Snowball: Tennis ball, wheres Woody? :Tennis Ball: He died. :Snowball: Yeah, we did crash pretty hard. :Tennis Ball: No, he died long before we landed. His fear of the color grey gave him a heart attack. :walk out of the Announcer Transportation Device :Green and Yellow Announcer: We're glad you managed to recover the funds we lost during this campaign. :Teardrop Announcer: It's proven unsuccessful, and now its time to come home. :Announcer: But what about- :Green and Yellow Announcer: It's ok, we can always return. :the announcers go into the Announcer Transportation Device, which repairs itself and flies away :Pencil: Hey peoples, a meteorite hit Rocky so he cant barf anymore! :Tennis Ball: Wow, that's amazing! :Firey: Where's Leafy? I want to apologize for excluding her! She didnt deserve to be treated that way. :Golf Ball: Well, it turns out Leafy isnt such a nice person after all. She was the one who bought Dream Island so none of us could have it. :gasps again :Pin: I think Leafy deserves the death penalty! :says "Yeah!" :Pencil: I found Flower's Announcer Crusher! I'm pretty sure it will do the job! :Pin: Wow, good job Pencil! :robotic arm puts Leafy into the Announcer Crusher :Golf Ball: Any last words Leafy? :Leafy: Yeah, I- :activates the Announcer Crusher :shouts "Go!" :Match: Hey, like, whats that thing over there? :to Firey flying on a hang glider :picks up Leafy :Leafy: What are you doing? Get your hands off of me you jerk! :Firey: Leafy, Leafy! Leafy, I'm sorry for what I did. I realise that what I wanted most wasn't Dream Island, It's you, your friendship. I just want you to know that I'm tired of all this turmoil thats going on, all these conflicts and stuff. And I'd rather spend my time with you, whether its on Dream Island or not. :Leafy: Really, you mean it? :Golf Ball: Hurry up! We have to get back to the execution! :Leafy and Firey flying into the sunset :End" appears :roll :Pencil: Hey, Match, wouldn't it be weird if the very first and very last spoken words of BFDI were the same? :Match: Yeah! :ends Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts